charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is one of Walt Disney's cartoon characters. She was created as a female counterpart and a girlfriend of Donald Duck, and first appeared in the short "Mr. Duck Steps Out" in 1940. Daisy has Donald's temper but has far greater control of it (although on rare occasions her temper can burst out and she can get into rages similar to Donald's), and tends to be more sophisticated than her boyfriend. She can be rather annoying and pushy. Originally a minor character featured on special occasions in cartoons starring Donald Duck, Daisy would eventually become a recurring character in Disney productions, joining the likes of Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, the aforementioned Donald and Pluto, as one of the company's primary stars, making appearances in all forms of media around the world. Personality Daisy is the beautiful girlfriend of Donald Duck and best friend of Minnie Mouse. Like Donald, she is capable of going into rages when upset, and can arguably considered more dangerous than Donald. Despite this, she manages to keep her temper down a lot better. In early appearances, Daisy was shown to be a loving girlfriend, always there for Donald, but always having the tendency to nag in an attempt to change Donald's way for the better. She has faith in her boyfriend, knowing her importance to him will be the driving force in handling the duck's explosive temper. In later years, Daisy became more than just a high maintenance female version of Donald, but a fun-loving, and fashion forward diva. She often annoys her friends being that she loves to talk, is easily bored, and, at times, can overstay her welcome. Even Donald would occasionally find her to be a nuisance. She loves the spotlight and can be very competitive, but always looks for the best way to apologize, knowing her right and wrongs, and is shown to love and care for her friends deeply. A lover of glamour, she's shown to be worldly, sophisticated, wellbred and loves to be "surrounded by pretty things." Her confidence and aggressiveness point a sharp contrast to Minnie's shy, more demure personality. Her enthusiastic nature can get her to act a bit silly and ditzy, but she's actually quite mature when she needs to be. She's someone whose fiercely determined and strives to get what she wants by any means. Physical Appearance Daisy is a white duck with an orange bill and legs. She usually has sultry indigo eyeshadow, long distinct eyelashes and ruffled feathers around her lowest region to suggest a skirt. She's usually seen sporting a blouse with puffed short sleeves and a V-neckline. She also wears a matching bow, heeled shoes and a single bangle on her wrist. The colors of her clothes change very often, but her signature colors are usually purple and pink. The television series Quack Pack gave Daisy Duck a more mature wardrobe and hairstyle, and cast her as a career woman with a television reporter job. House of Mouse got her a blue and purple employee uniform, with a blue bow, and a long ponytail. In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Daisy regained her purple blouse with a purple bow and shoes. She also wears a gold bangle and has short ponytail, similar to the longer one seen in House of Mouse. ''In the new series, ''Mickey Mouse, Daisy wears her trademark blouse in pink and matching bow. She also sports a pair of white boots with pink daisy designs on the outter sides of them. Mickey Mouse Short Series In the animated series, Daisy returns with the rest of her friends in all-new collection adventures. Like in previous roles, Daisy is presented as fairly mature, though still sassy. She first appears in the episode "No Service" where she and Minnie are set to have a picnic on the beach with Donald and Mickey. However, the short ends with Donald accidentally becoming nude in public, embarrassing Daisy to the point where the picnic ends up going on without Donald. In "Croissant de Triomphe", Minnie and Daisy work at a French cafe in Paris, though things go astray when they run out of their signature croissants, forcing Mickey to travel around the famous city to deliver them to Minnie. The first episode in which she had a big/significant role is in "The Adorable Couple". In this episode, Mickey and Minnie try to make Donald and Daisy happy. In "Captain Donald", Daisy, Mickey and Minnie were very excited to set sail on Donald's boat, much to the duck's dismay. It was revealed in the same episode that Daisy bought a sailor outfit for Donald because she likes a man in a uniform. Disney Parks At the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts and on the Disney Cruise Line ships, Daisy is a semi-common character for meet-and-greets, parades and shows, though she doesn't make as many appearances as Donald or Minnie. Her semi-elusiveness has made her extra popular to an extent, adding to the fact that Daisy is a member of the Sensational Six, therefore making Daisy merchandise even more appealing to collectors. Trivia * Like Minnie, Daisy wears a bow on her head and pumps. * Daisy's control over her temper was mostly shown in Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. * Like Donald, Daisy is shown to love the spotlight in a selfish way. Credit Disney Wiki Category:Walt Disney Category:Ducks Category:Film characters Category:Female Category:White feathers Category:Characters with bow Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Legend of the Three Caballeros Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Disney characters Category:Good vs Good Category:Wrathful Category:Animals Category:In love Characters Category:Classic characters Category:Characters voiced by Tress MacNeille Category:Tomboys Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant characters Category:Singers Category:Rivals Category:Siblings Category:Comedic characters Category:Loyal characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Mascots Category:Cartoon characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Super Heroine Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Comic book characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Genius Category:Thieves Category:Monarchs Category:Athletic Characters Category:Reporters Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Category:DuckTales (2017) Characters Category:Redeemed Villains